Marry The Night
by xenophilius X3
Summary: It's the secret of blood they shared that created a link impossible to sever. 6918 Vampire AU. Incest?


**Marry The Night**

**Pairing: **6918/ Hibari x Mukuro/ HibaMuku

**Warning: **Yaoi/Slash/BL, incest? Ooc on Mukuro's side (a bit?)

**Summary: **The secret they shared provided a link impossible to sever. Vampire AU. 6918. Incest

**Disclaimer:** Neither KHR nor the song 'Marry The Night' belongs to me, they belong to Amano Akira and Lady Gaga respectively.

**A/N:** the theme is meant to be dark but it's my first time trying to write darker genres so… I'd say I'm a happy-go-lucky person and not very philosophical, but hey, I'm trying.

He saw it when he was 12.

Back then, there were several cases of pets gone missing, and later discovered to be dead. It was mysterious, really, and a little funny, how people would carry their cats or dogs tightly so that the animals could never go astray. So they would not go out one day, and never come back.

Then one day when he returned from school, he saw _him_ doing that.

He had gone through another day of school, a normal day turned upside-down because of what he saw.

His brother, who was always so tender and caring towards small animals.

Who called everyone 'herbivore'.

Who was a living terror amongst the children.

His brother, Hibarin.

Technically speaking, Hibarin was Mukuro's half-brother. They were only born of the same father. Despite that, no one could find anything remotely similar about the two. Their father had said jokingly that he was being the outsider of the family, since both of them chose to take after their mothers for looks and personalities whatnot. Hibarin sneered at that, and that was proof enough that Mukuro and Hibarin thought the same thing—_they were the outsiders_.

For Mukuro, it was his appearance. One of his eyes was blue, the other is a frightening shade of red. During his childhood days, that was reason enough for the grandparents to keep their grandchildren from him. His hair was so black that it was indigo—all the more reason for people to fear him, as they feared all things out-of-ordinary and unnatural. Mukuro didn't minded too much, now that he was 17, his friends only thought it cool and the adults didn't mutter much about it either. But they still kept a polite distance.

Hibarin was ostracized because nobody, except their father, ever seen what Hibarin's mother looked like. Hibarin's mother had a short relationship—9 months—with their father. 6 years later, Hibarin, 5, was brought into the Rokudo household. Their grandparents disapproved of the relationship at the start and were skeptical whether Hibarin was really father's son. And because of Hibarin's arrival, Mukuro's mother divorced Father. Hibarin was the illegitimate child who brought a family apart, they all thought, and labeled the child to be capable of bringing misfortune.

Mukuro and Hibarin knew very well they were being isolated, since young. It was not in them to accept anyone, even each other, but because they were in the same ship, or maybe due to the link of blood,

the two learnt to acknowledge each other more than the others.

He didn't know what compelled him to provide blood for Hibarin. Maybe it was because he knew Hibarin was in great pain, to be driven by the vampire blood. Because of how Hibarin buried his prey and be extra kind to the little animals whose counterparts died. Mukuro could see the guilt consuming Hibarin in his grey eyes. Maybe that was why he offered.

Hibarin had looked at him incredulously. Mukuro knew that the half-vampire wouldn't want to take blood from him, that was why he chose a time when Hibarin was starving and the hunger was evident in the eyes. Hibarin was looking at his eyes one moment, then his gaze landed to the pale neck, where a vein was throbbing with blood. Then Hibarin prowled over and sank his teeth into the clavicle of Mukuro's neck. It was painful to have your blood drained.

It was painful to see your brother turn into a monster you don't recognize.

After Hibarin snapped out of the bloodlust phase, Mukuro was dizzy from the loss of blood. The wound healed fast, but the relationship between the two became more indescribably tense.

Hibarin only took blood when he was extremely hungry. So it happened at a series of random places—a locked toilet, an empty classroom, sometimes in the middle of the night, Mukuro woke up to find a figure looming over him.

After a feeding when Mukuro was 14, Hibarin looked up at Mukuro and pulled him in for a kiss. To say Mukuro was surprised, was a huge understatement. But he ran his tongue across Hibarin's lips and tasted the metal tang of his own blood. That was when Hibarin opened his mouth and suddenly Mukuro could taste the acrid blood, in Hibarin's mouth. When Hibarin kissed back, lapping back the blood Mukuro took, Mukuro broke away and rushed to the bathroom and vomited.

He knew it was wrong. Of course it was wrong. But he also knew the feral desires of vampires. Plus, he liked it, it was a type of disgusted satisfactory that became insatiable in the end.

Like an abyss that grows as you sink further.

_The indigo-haired boy was stunned. His eyes transfixed on the scene before him, however much he tried to tear his gaze away. The raven-haired boy held the dead pigeon so gently, as one might hold a lover. His cheeks were flushed pink with smears of red. His eyes had a hungry gleam, the desire was so strong that the younger boy from across the room could see and feel it. He could see the movements of the older boy's throat as he drank, relishing every gulp of the liquid. The nine-year-old watched in fascinated horror. Then when the raven-haired boy pulled away from the pigeon, he saw the fangs, dripping blood. The blood-red mouth, slightly agape. His mercury eyes were half-lidded, as if he had just pulled away from a kiss. _

_The younger boy was startled to find himself mesmerized by his brother's expression._

_Then the silver eyes locked with his own mismatched ones. The boy swore he saw a tiny curl playing at the end of his brother's lips._

'_Hello brother.' The older greeted simply._

**A/N:**

**Phew~ finished. Or should I make it multi-chap? Like, include vampire hunters and whatnot? Ooo anyway I'm quite proud of this, I hoped to put in more progress but yeah, I feel lazy (gomenei)**


End file.
